One-Shot - Estranho Amor
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Bella e Alice já estavam em um relacionamento quando conheceram Edward e foi impossível não se apaixonarem por ele e ele por elas. Alguns anos depois, eles continuam juntos enfrentando todos para viver esse estranho amor. MENAGE A TROIS
1. Capítulo Único

**Notas da Fanfic:**

**Personagens:** BELLA/ EDWARD/ ALICE  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gêneros: **Hentai, Orange, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yuri  
**Avisos: **Bissexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

* * *

Edward Masen estacionou o carro na garagem do prédio, desceu dele pegando as sacolas com as compras, indo em direção ao elevador. Felizmente estava vazio, apertou o botão do décimo primeiro andar e espero pacientemente chegar.

Enquanto o elevador subiu, ele pensou em como sua vida era cinco anos atrás e como havia mudado.

Ele estava com seus 29 anos, já havia quase um ano que ele havia sido promovido a gerente do banco que trabalhava, quando conheceu as duas mulheres que mudaram sua vida.

O nome delas era Alice Cullen e Isabella Swan, as duas o procuraram querendo ajuda para um empréstimo que outro banco não quis conceder a elas. Alice e Bella queria abrir uma loja de moda feminina no shopping. Alice era estilista e Isabella administradora. As duas eram baixinhas, Alice mais baixa ainda que Bella. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e pretos, seus olhos eram de azuis que o encantaram a primeira vista, já Bella tinha os cabelos compridos castanhos e os olhos da cor de chocolate, sua pele branca contratava bem com a cor escura de seu cabelo e quando ele olhou pela primeira vez em seus olhos sentiu o mesmo encantamento que havia sentindo com Alice.

Elas eram lindas e Edward se afeiçoou a elas no primeiro olhar.

Depois de algumas reuniões, o banco concedeu o empréstimo, Edward passou quase dois meses sem vê-las, mas elas nunca que saíram do pensamento dele. Era estranho, ele sentia que desejava as duas não só uma, ele sempre sonhava com elas, mas não era aquele sonho sexual em que ele fazia sexo com as duas. Eram apenas os três abraçados, rindo, felizes.

Foi com dificuldade que ele percebeu que havia se apaixonado, não por uma, mas estranhamente pelas duas então pouco tempo que havia passado com elas. Era um sentimento forte e intenso que havia se instalado dentro do seu peito e nada que ele fazia conseguia tirar elas de dentro do seu coração.

Por acaso ele passeava no shopping quando viu que elas estavam na praça de alimentação, seu coração acelerou. Ele se aproximou corajosamente e perguntou se podia fazer companhia, as duas se encararam estranhamente antes de assentirem. Eles conversavam amigavelmente e Edward ficou um pouco surpreso quando as duas admiram serem um casal de namoradas, apesar de ele ter desconfiado disso elas nunca haviam confirmado nada.

Elas haviam se conhecido há cinco anos no começo da faculdade, eram colegas de quarto e dois anos depois elas se admitiram uma para outra que o que sentiam ia além da amizade e se renderam a paixão que sentiam. Quando Edward se despediu delas estava triste, pois sabia que nunca teria chance com nenhuma delas era visível como elas se amavam, mas para a maior surpresa dele, elas pediram o seu telefone.

Depois de eles saírem várias vezes, conversarem bastante, se conhecerem melhor, irem a shows, cinema, estavam ficando cada vez mais próximo. Os sonhos de Edward agora apelavam para o lado sexual, ainda mais quando via elas se beijando, ele também queria isso. Ao contrário do que imaginou ele não ficava triste as vendo trocando carinho, mas se sentia felizes por elas estarem felizes, mesmo sentindo um pouco de inveja, porque ele queria participar e receber aqueles carinhos também.

Um tempo depois de se reencontrarem , ele presenciou uma briga feia entre as duas que admitiram estarem apaixonadas por ele também. Edward nunca se sentiu tão feliz quando ouviu o sim que elas disseram para eles namorarem. Já haviam se passado mais de quatro anos e os três continuavam firmes e fortes no seu relacionamento, apesar de tudo que enfrentavam.

— Queridas cheguei — Edward falou alto, fechando a porta do apartamento deles com um chute de pé.

— Finalmente! Pensei que não chegaria mais hoje — Alice apareceu saindo da cozinha, ela vestia apenas uma saia jeans curta e um top branco deixando sua barriga lisa de fora.

O dia lá fora estava quente, apesar de já ser noite.

— A fila do mercado estava grande e você colocou cada coisa naquela lista — ele falou sorrindo inclinando seu corpo roçando seus lábios nos dela — Onde Bella está? — ele perguntou colocando as compras em cima da mesa da cozinha.

— Banhando — Alice disse sentando em um banquinho — Deve está saindo.

— Como foi na loja?

— Movimentada, mas mesmo assim conseguimos fechar cedo.

— Que bom, não aguentava chegar e não encontrar mais vocês aqui — ele falou a puxando para um beijo de verdade.

Eles se beijaram calmamente, a língua dele acariciando a pequena língua da Alice, apertando o peito dela no seu.

— Ei, tem espaço para mais uma? — se separaram ouvindo a voz de Bella dizer.

Eles se separaram olhando para ela que estava de cabelos molhados, vestia apenas uma regata preta simples e uma calcinha estilo shortinho cinza.

— Para você sempre tem — Alice respondeu sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha.

Bella se aproximou beijando os lábios de Edward rapidamente depois os de Alice.

— O que nós vamos jantar? — ela perguntou ficando de frente para Alice, com as costas encostadas no corpo de Edward que abraçou sua cintura.

— Não estou nada afim de cozinhar — Edward falou preguiçoso.

— Nem eu — Alice brincou.

— Graças a Deus, minha fome agradece — Bella disse rindo, fazendo Alice mostrar sua língua para ela.

— Chatos! — ela falou dando um tapa de brincadeira em seu braço, ganhando um beijinho dela.

— Bom vocês decidem, eu vou banhar — Edward falou puxando as duas para um selinho triplo.

Edward andou até o quarto que tinha uma enorme cama bem no centro, tirou seus sapatos lembrando-se de coloca-los arrumados no closet para elas não brigarem com ele depois, colocou seu terno no cesto de roupa suja. Se uma mulher já é chato o bastante brigando imagine duas. Tomou um banho tranquilo, vestindo depois só uma cueca, mas lembrou-se que provavelmente o entregador subiria para deixar a comida e nem morto que ele deixaria alguém ver suas mulheres com as roupas que elas estavam, então pegou uma bermuda e colocou por cima.

Encontrou suas mulheres trocando beijos carinhosos no sofá com a televisão ligada.

— Vocês estão se agarrando ou assistindo? — ele perguntou brincalhão, fazendo elas se separarem.

— Eu queria assistir, mas essa baixinha aqui me distraiu — Bella falou indicando Alice com os dedos.

— Como se você não gostasse — Alice disse rolando seus olhos — Venha Ed sente aqui — ela falou se afastando de Bella para ele ficar entre elas.

— Vocês já pediram o jantar? — ele perguntou colocando Bella sentada em seu colo e entrelaçando sua mão na de Alice.

— Já pedi — Alice falou.

— Deixa eu adivinhar... pizza? — perguntou rindo.

— Idiota — ela bufou dando um beliscão na mão dele.

— É só que ela sabe pedir — Bella sussurrou no ouvido de Edward, alto o bastante para Alice ouvir, depois beijou o pescoço dele.

— É assim que vocês retribuem o amor que sinto por vocês, né? Ingratos — a baixinha disse com um biquinho manhoso.

— Hum... Alie, claro que não — Bella disse se inclinando e beijando o biquinho dela.

— Aham, sei...

— Vem cá — Edward disse colocando as duas sentadas em cada perna dele.

— Eu amo vocês muito, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer. Vocês me fazem feliz plenamente, não amo nenhuma mais que a outra, as duas igualmente. Por uma sorte do destino vocês me amam assim também, não tem como eu ser mais feliz que isso — Edward disse suavemente segurando a mão de cada uma.

— Edward, sempre o mais romântico da relação — Alice falou sorrindo emocionada — É claro que eu também amo vocês.

— E eu também — Bella disse — Amo vocês muito.

Edward sorriu e beijou a testa de cada uma. Segurou à nuca de cada uma aproximando seus rostos, eles colocaram a língua para fora e aproveitaram o máxima aquele beijo triplo que apesar de estranho e não era tão mais incomum, atualmente, mais o beijo deles era repleto de amor e carinho.

Alice saiu do beijo, deixando Edward e Bella se beijarem mais profundamente enquanto deixou sua boca escorregar pelo pescoço dele, beijando e chupando cada parte, sentiu a mão de Edward acariciar seu seio a outra mão dele na barriga de Bella que quebrou o beijo e puxou Alice para um beijo profundo de língua. Elas começaram a esfregar-se na coxa de Edward cada uma deslizando a mão pelo peito nu dele, Bella desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço de Alice que beijou Edward.

DING DONG

Eles gemeram frustrados se separando.

Edward olhou para se quadril agradecendo do sua bermuda ser folgada e não deixar bem evidenciado sua ereção.

Ele pegou o dinheiro que viu que estavam em cima da mesinha e foi para a porta.

Comeram na cozinha conversando, provocando e brincando. Edward comeu quatro pedaços e Alice e Bella, cada uma dois.

Elas o botaram para arrumar a cozinha e disseram que iam para o quarto o esperar.

Edward arrumou a cozinha depressa pensando no que aquelas duas iriam aprontar, eram apenas um pouco depois das nove, isso significava que faltava menos de três horas para seu aniversário dia 20 de junho. Sabia que mesmo elas não tendo falando nada, elas nunca esqueceriam essa data e com certeza estavam preparando alguma coisa para ele.

Abriu a porta do quarto ansioso querendo saber o que eles haviam aprontado, mas seu sorriso morreu assim que viu as duas deitadas na cama enroladas no edredom, dormindo de conchinha.

Ficou olhando para elas para ver se era alguma gracinha delas, mais as duas realmente pareciam estar dormindo, com um suspiro foi até o banheiro, escovou seus dentes se preparando para dormir.

Tirou sua bermuda e cueca deitando ao lado de Bella a abraçando, colocando suas mãos na cintura de Alice, beijou a testa de cada uma antes de finalmente se render ao sono.

As pálpebras de Edward tremeram enquanto seus olhos se abriam, sentia uma sensação muito gostosa e conhecida percorrer seu corpo, demorou dois segundos para ele entender da onde vinha à sensação.

— Porra — ele praguejou olhando para seu quadril, encontrando Bella e Alice dando total atenção ao seu membro, elas lambiam chupavam, se beijavam, acariciavam suas bolas e virilha.

Ele tentou se mexer mais demorou um momento para perceber que seus pés e mãos estavam algemados na cama, não ligou muito para isso, só o deixou mais excitado. Dava um tesão danado nele ficar preso a mercê dos seus dois anjinhos que agora mais pareciam diabólicos com a maestria e sincronia que o chupavam. Edward gemeu alto tentando investir seu membro para a boca de Alice enquanto sentia a boca de Bella brincar com suas bolas.

— Ahh, caralho — ele gemeu estocando na boca dela — Eu vou gozar — ele avisou sentindo seu membro ficar ainda mais duro.

— Goza, baby, goza para nós — Bella disse sensualmente masturbando o membro dele junto com as mãos de Alice.

Ele grunhiu gozando nas mãos delas que se abaixaram e lamberam cada parte que seu liquido melou.

— Me soltem daqui — ele pediu mexendo seus braços vendo as duas se beijarem profundamente.

— Nananinanão — Alice falou movimentando seu dedo.

— Ainda não acabamos com você — Bella disse subindo seus lábios pelo corpo dela até finalmente encontrar sua boca aonde ele beijou os lábios dele com desejo, sentiram a língua de Alice e se afastaram um pouco acariciando a língua dela também.

Mas Alice e Bella se afastaram se beijando com desejo. Elas se separaram ofegante olhando uma para outra. Edward olhou para as duas ali na sua frente, podia sentir que elas estavam completamente nuas, os mamilos dos seios delas estavam duros e ele queria muito brincar com eles, mas parece que isso não seria possível.

Elas ficaram de joelhos ao lado do corpo dele que observava com desejo tudo que elas faziam.

Alice desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço de Bella até encontrar seu mamilo que ela beijou e chupou com desejo, Edward viu a mão dela descer pela barriga de Bella e se infiltrar no sexo nu de Bella.

— Alice... — Bella gemeu apertando os mamilos de Alice com seus dedos, a sentindo penetrar dois dedos dentro de sua entrada.

— Hum... você está tão molhada, Bella — Alice falou investindo seus dedos dentro dela.

— Caralho, me soltem daqui — Edward pediu angustiado querendo participar melhor também.

Alice sorriu para ele voltando a chupar o mamilo de Bella, mas tirou seus dedos de dentro dela e levou até a boca dele que chupou com força.

— Deita — Bella falou para Alice que deitou ao lado de Edward que se inclinou e conseguiu colocar um dos seios dela em sua boca. Alice levou uma mão sua ao membro dele que já estava ficando ereto novamente acariciando, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Sentiu Bella abrir suas pernas e cair de boca em sua entrada molhada, lambendo profundamente seu sexo.

— Bella — Alice gemeu de prazer acariciando seu outro seio com a mão livre, Edward olhou para baixo e tudo que viu foi os cabelos de Bella entre as pernas de Alice.

A língua de Bella trabalhava no sexo de Alice, lambendo, chupando penetrou seus dedos no sexo dela auxiliando seus movimentos beliscando de leve seu clitóris, Edward sentiu Alice se contorcer, estremecendo e gemendo alto enquanto ela gozava na boca de Bella.

— É tão fácil fazer você gozar fadinha — Bella falou subindo com sua língua pelo corpo dela até que encontrou sua boca e a beijou suavemente, elas esfregando seu sexo uma na outra.

Alice não respondeu nada ainda se recuperando do seu recente orgasmo que só havia servido para ela querer ainda mais.

— Me soltem — Edward pediu outra vez inutilmente.

— Ainda não querido — Bella disse se inclinando e beijando ele, sentindo a boca de Alice envolver um seio seu.

— Deixa eu te chupar — Edward pediu então querendo dar prazer as suas mulheres.

Bella saiu de cima de Alice colocando o rosto de Edward entre suas pernas, se agachou lentamente, mas não demorou muito para sentir a língua de Edward lambendo sua entrada molhada, ela gemeu alto com a sensação abaixando ainda mais seu sexo na boca dele.

— Senta no meu pau, Alie — ele falou olhando rapidamente para baixinha que estava se acariciando.

Sentiu-a pegar em seu membro e guiar em sua entrada, sentando em cima dele, começando a cavalga-lo com maestria, Bella se inclinando abrindo mais seu sexo na boca dela o sentindo chupa-la avidamente lambendo seu clitóris. Alice também se inclinou e elas se beijaram profundamente acariciando uma o corpo da outra.

Alice cavalgava no membro de Edward arqueando seu corpo para Bella chupar seus seios, elas se beijaram. Viu a língua de Edward brincar com o clitóris de Bella que levou uma mão sua ao seu sexo o acariciando. Alice fez o mesmo acariciando seu clitóris sentindo Edward estocar com força e fundo dentro dela, ouviu Bella gritar gozando na boca dele que a sugou do jeito que consegui. Bella saiu de cima dele que olhou para Alice cavalgando em seu membro com força seus seios balançando.

A baixinha sorriu gemendo prevendo o que Bella faria. Edward gemeu alto sentindo Alice apertar seu membro com seu sexo. Bella ainda um pouco mole pelo recente orgasmo ficou de quatro com a bunda virada para a cara de Edward e a boca a onde Alice e Edward estavam conectados, ela colocou sua língua para fora lambendo o membro e entrada de Alice.

— Aah... eu vou gozar — Alice falou já sentindo novos espasmos se formarem em seu corpo.

— Goza para gente, linda — Edward disse vendo a bunda de Bella empinar mais ainda para ele mais que devido ao seu estado preso não conseguia alcança-la.

Edward gemeu alto e roucamente sentindo a vagina de Alice ordenhar seu pênis enquanto ela gozava alto e gritava, acompanhou ela também gozando.

Bella virou e deitou sua cabeça no peito suado dele, depois de um tempo Alice fez o mesmo. Bella deu um selinho nela e outro em Edward antes de procurar as chaves e soltar Edward da cama que imediatamente puxou as duas beijando a boca de uma depois à boca de outra.

— Feliz aniversário, meu amor — Bella disse olhando no relógio que marcava que já eram quase duas da madrugada. E elas haviam começado a chupa-lo exatamente meia noite.

— Muito amor, paz, felicidades — Alice disse dando vários beijinhos no rosto dele.

— Que seus sonhos possam se realizar —Bella falou dando um seilinho demorado em seus lábios.

— Eu tenho vocês não preciso de mais nada — ele falou beijando os lábios delas demoradamente — Agora é a minha vez — ele disse e se ajoelhou na cama olhando para suas mulheres que sorriam para eles — Vou chupar essas bocetinhas de vocês todinha — ele falou sujo excitando-as.

Elas se inclinaram e se beijaram Edward sorriu e desceu suas mãos, uma em cada corpo. Acariciando as áreas que sabia que elas sentiam prazer e provocando os mamilos. Viu a mão de Bella descer para o sexo de Alice e acaricia-lo, sentiu seu membro ficar mais duro. Aproximou o corpos das duas, elas ergueram uma perna e entrelaçaram uma na outra, apoiando o pé no colchão e rindo suas pernas para ele, Edward se inclinou levando sua boca para a entrada de Alice e sua mão para a entrada de Bella, provocando as duas que gemiam e se beijavam ficando cada vez mais excitada. Alternava sua boca e dedos nas entradas delas brincando com os clitóris, enquanto chupava uma, investia seus dedos na outra. Elas se beijavam e acariciavam o seio uma da outra, esfregando seus mamilos.

Quando viu que estavam prestes a gozarem ele foi parando seus movimentos lentamente.

— Fica de quatro, gostosa— ele falou acariciando seu pau. Bella o beijou e ficou de quatro na cama. Gemeu o sentindo roçar seu membro na entrada de trás dela, depois sentiu ele entrar em seu sexo. Alice com facilidade já que era pequena ficou em baixo de Bella, elas se beijaram e Bella levou dois dedos para dentro do sexo de Alice acariciando suas dobras.

— Não querem usar o Braddy hoje? —Edward perguntou investido seu corpo mais para dentro de Bella que empinava ainda mais sua bunda para ele, sentiu suas bolas roçarem no sexo de Alice.

Braddy era um consolo três centímetros menor que o membro de Edward que elas usavam em suas relações antes de conhecerem ele. Elas ainda usavam quando estavam com ele, mas não sempre e Edward morria de ciúmes de ver aquele pau de borracha duro entrando em um lugar dentro dela. Era nessas horas que ele queria ter dois membros assim poderia ficar com duas sem se preocupar se estava dando menos atenção a uma.

— Hoje queremos só você— Alice falou se lembrando de quando Edward as _castigou_ depois de pegarem elas brincando com ele, ficou mais excitada ainda.

Edward parou seus movimentos e beijou Alice, sentindo a língua de Bella também. Saiu de dentro de Bella e guiou seu membro para Alice sentindo o sexo de Bella em sua base. Bella chupava com força os seios de Alice que levou um dedo seu a boca de Edward que sabia o que ela faria, o lubrificou bem estocando fundo dentro dela e a viu enfiar seu dedo pequeno na entrada de trás de Bella que rebolou. Ele saiu de dentro de Alice voltando para Bela estocando fundo e acariciando seu clitóris e mamilo, suas bolas se chocando com a força dos seus movimentos na entrada de Alice, Edward de deu um tapa leve na bunda de Bella, esfregando seu clitóris a fazendo morder forte o pescoço de Alice e gozar no membro de Edward.

— Depois eu sou a fácil de fazer gozar — Alice disse provocando.

Bella rolou seus olhos, ofegante ainda aproveitando o seu orgasmo. Sentiu o membro de Edward sair dela e entrar em Alice de novo, Bella saiu de cima dela e beijou a boca de Edward com desejo . Levou sua mão tocando o membro e o clitóris de Alice.

— Gozem, babys — ela pediu apertando forte o clitóris de Alice que gritou, com Edward estocando fundo dentro dela.

Alice gozou e Edward tirou seu membro de dentro dela jorrando seu liquido no corpo dela e de Bella. Os três caíram na cama lado a lado, seus corpos suados, ofegantes, sujos, corações acelerados e saciados.

— Vamos tomar um banho rápido? — Edward disse depois de alguns minutos —Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo — ele disse vendo que já eram mais de três da madrugada.

— Na verdade você não tem — Bella disse com um sorriso.

— Nós vamos para a casa de campo dos meus pais, só nós três — Alice falou com um sorriso.

— Durante todo o final de semana — Bella falou sorrindo — E já avisamos pro seu chefe que você não iria.

Edward sorriu.

— Vocês são maravilhosas, eu amo vocês tanto — falou olhando para elas intensamente.

— Nós sabemos — Alice falou.

— Porque você não vai ligar a banheira? — Bella sugeriu.

— Pode deixar, lindas. Eu já volto — ele saiu em direção ao banheiro e voltou rapidamente. Pegou primeiro Alice em seu colo e levou a deixando na banheira depois fez o mesmo que Bella. Sentou entre as duas.

A agua estava morna e os sais de banho contribuíram para relaxar mais ainda seus músculos.

— Você quer uma massagem? — Alice perguntou.

— Hum... Acho que vou aceitar — Edward disse gemendo de satisfação, ao ve-la ficar em pé na banheira a agua ia só até um pouco acima do joelhos seu sexo nu estava a vista dele, ela sorriu e ficou atrás dele, envolvendo suas pernas na cintura dele. As mãos dela começaram a massagear seu ombro lentamente.

Edward fez um gesto para Bella que se sentou de frente para ele, colocando também suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, encostadas nas de Alice.

Bella sorriu para ela acariciando os cabelos dele.

— Acho que nosso homem está sendo muito mimado hoje — ela falou brincalhona.

— Ei, eu mereço, é meu aniversário — ele disse fazendo um biquinho.

— Você merece muito mais — Bella se inclinou e o beijou levemente nos lábios.

— Você é um homem tão maravilhoso para a gente — Bella disse sorrindo — Você é a parte que faltava, você sempre nos defende, nos ama, briga com agente sempre que necessário, nos põe para cima, nos defende, nos faz rir, chorar de tanta felicidades. Nós somos tão sortudas Edward por ter você — Alice falou também o beijando e Bella concordou prosseguindo:

— Quantos homens querem estar no seu lugar? Apenas por luxuria e desejo de ter duas mulheres apenas para eles, mas nós sabemos que você estar com agente não é só por luxuria e tesão, só para se sentir o fodão de ter duas mulheres. Nós sentimos o seu amor, em cada toque beijo, olhar. Você sempre nos mostra o quanto somos amadas, lindas, especiais para você. Tenta nunca fazer uma se sentir de lado, nos ama igualmente.

— Por mais estranho e complicado que nosso relacionamento possa ser. Eu amar você, você amar a Bella, Bella me amar, eu amar ela que ama você. Nós três nos amamos, nos completamos, nós não queremos apenas sexo como nossos amigos pensavam. Está aí a prova disso já estamos a quase cinco anos juntos, cinco anos. Quantos casais conseguem resistir a tudo isso, morando junto? Sabendo os defeitos de cada um, todas as brigas e preconceito que passamos e estamos aqui ainda juntos, felizes, sorrindo.

— Vocês é que me dão essa força para enfrentar tudo. Por vocês eu mato, eu morro, eu brigo, vou preso como já fui, só por vocês. Nos meus relacionamentos anteriores eu nunca me sentia completo e só depois que percebi que amava as duas é que eu percebi o que faltava. Eram vocês , com vocês eu me sinto pleno, homem. Eu faço tudo por vocês. Tá vendo, vocês até me fazem chorar — ele falou limpando suas lágrimas de emoção que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Elas também emocionadas se abraçaram e o abraçaram, ficaram ali longos minutos abraçados apenas sentindo o calor e o amor deles em silêncio. Até que Alice fez eles erguerem a cabeça e os três se juntaram dando um longo selinho demorado repleto de amor, carinho e cumplicidade.

Eles continuaram ali naquela banheira se amando. Por mais estranho e complicado eles sabiam que o que faziam era amor, que o que sentiam era amor. Amor na sua forma mais verdadeira que existe.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Deixem-me saber o que acharam... Se quiserem bônus vão ter que comentar! Espero que tenham gostado...aguardando os comentários.

Beijos, lalac


	2. Capítulo Bônus

Meses depois de começarem a namorarem...

— Esse filme é uma bosta — Alice falou quando os créditos finais aparecerem na tela. Ela está com a cabeça na barriga de Bella que tinha sua cabeça descansando nas pernas de Edward.

— Sim, nunca mais vamos assistir a um filme que você escolher Eddie — Bella disse concordando com Alice acariciando os cabelos dela.

Ficaram em silêncio, esperando ele dizer algo.

— Edward? — ambas o chamaram. Elas ergueram o corpo e viram que estava era dormindo.

— Além de escolher um filme de merda, você dorme e deixa a gente assistindo sozinhas — Bella disse com um biquinho.

Alice bufou sentando ao lado de Bella.

— O que nós vamos fazer agora? — Alice perguntou encarando ele que dormia — Ele está tão fofinho dormindo — ela disse acariciando a bochecha dele com a barba que estava um pouco crescido.

— Sim — Bella concordou sorrindo — Mas, não sei, alguma ideia?

— Eu quero foder — ela respondeu simplesmente.

— Alice não diga isso.

— Por quê? Eu quero. E nós sabíamos que depois do filme nós íamos fazer isso, qual é o problema?

— O Edward está dormindo — Bella falou como se fosse óbvio.

—Ele sabia que depois do filme, nós sempre acabamos nisso, ninguém mandou dormir e escolher esse filme ruim. E ele vai ficar doidinho quando acordar e ver a gente brincando, vamos lá, amor. Eu sei que você também quer já que estamos nós três estamos sem relação durante toda a semana. E também quantas vezes você já transou com ele, sem mim, ou ao contrário?

— Espero que ele não fique com raiva da gente se divertir sem ele — Bella disse se rendendo, Alice sabia convencer ela como ninguém.

— Ele não vai — Alice garantiu e a puxou para um beijo.

Bella retribuiu entrelaçando sua língua na dela, a beijando com desejo. Chupou seus lábios levando sua mão a um seio de Alice.

— Vamos para o quarto — Bella falou se levantando.

Elas forma para o quarto rapidamente.

Alice já foi logo puxando a blusa de Bella junto com o sutiã jogando-os no chão, Bella empurrou Alice para cima da cama ficando em cima dela, atacando seu pescoço com seus lábios, as mãos de Alice deslizavam pelas costas de Bella agarrando sua bunda.

Bella puxou a blusa tomara que caia de Alice, chupando imediatamente um seio dela com força mordiscando de leve um mamilo.

— Ah Bella — Alice gemeu de prazer acariciando os seios de Bella brincando seus dedos nos mamilos dela.

Bella deslizou sua mão pela barriga de Alice puxando o short para baixo deixando apenas com uma calcinha pequena branca, Alice as girou na cama deixando Bella por baixo esfregando o tecido molhado de sua calcinha na perna de Bella. Enquanto abria seu short e tirava junto com a calcinha, Alice abocanhou um seio dela o beijando e chupando. Ambas levaram suas mãos ao sexo uma da outra e acariciaram-se.

Alice tirou sua calcinha acariciando rápido, as dobras de Bella que rebolava em sua mão.

Elas se olharem e combinaram apenas pelo olhar de fazer um 69, depois de trocarem um beijo carinhoso, elas ficaram de lado com o sexo no rosto uma da outra.

Bella chupava o sexo de Alice que chupava o sexo de Bella. Uma imantando os movimentos das outra. Elas brincavam com o clitóris e beijavam os grandes lábios, investindo suas línguas uma dentro da outra o mais fundo que conseguiam com a ajuda dos dedos de uma mão.

Sentiram o clímax se aproximar e intensificaram o movimento, elas gemeram gozando uma na boca da outra.

— Vou pegar o Braddy ainda quero mais — Bella falou e correu até o closet pegando em uma gaveta o consolo de 19 cm. Voltou para o quarto encontrando Alice se masturbando, elas se beijaram. Bella colocou o consolo em sua cintura deitando na cama. Ligaram a vibração e Alice guiou o consolo para dentro dela, enquanto ela cavalgava forte no consolo brincava com os mamilos de Bella que colocou um dedo na boca de Alice que os lambuzou.

— Isso minha safadinha, rebola — Bella falou também sendo estimulada um pouco com a vibração, deu um tapa de leve na bunda de Alice e acariciou seu dedo na entrada traseira de Alice.

— Enfia ele — ela pediu excitada empinando sua bunda. Bella enfiou seu dedo na entrada apertada o movimentando devagar.

— Que porra vocês estão fazendo? — Ouviram uma voz brava dizer.

Pararam seus movimentos e olharam para porta encontrando Edward na mesma encarando-as com raiva e desejo.

— Ninguém mandou você dormir e nos deixar assistindo aquele filme ruim de merda — Alice falou saindo de cima de Bella.

— Porque vocês não me acordarem, porra? — Ele perguntou com raiva.

— Você estava tão bonitinho dormindo — Bella disse sorrindo amavelmente para ele.

— E desde quando eu vou preferir dormir que a foder vocês? Porra vocês estão usando um consolo enquanto tem um pau verdadeiro e bem melhor aqui — ele falou com raiva apontando para seus shorts que não escondia em nada sua ereção.

— Desculpe — elas disseram em coro.

— Tarde de mais! — Ele saiu da porta entrando no closet.

— Aliie... Eeeellee... Vai nos deixar? — Bella perguntou de repente angustiada, Alice sentiu um nó na garganta e não conseguiu responder.

Mais Edward voltou rapidamente segurando algumas algemas.

— Não esquecem que foram vocês que pediram por isso — avisou duramente.

— O que você vai fazer? — Alice perguntou apreensiva.

Edward não respondeu, sem dizer nada ele pegou os braços de cada e algemou as duas na cama, lado a lado.

— Vocês realmente acham que precisam dele? — Edward perguntou segurando o consolo em sua mão.

Ele tirou sua bermuda e seu membro saltou para fora, duro e grosso.

— Ele é melhor que eu? — Perguntou.

— Nada é melhor que você, baby — Bella disse mordendo seus lábios encarando o membro dele.

— Então porque foram se divertir com ele se tem a mim? — disse, o olhar dele era tão intenso e seu jeito de falar tão sensual que apenas as fazia ficar mais molhadas.

— Edward, por favor — Alice suplicou sentindo seu clitóris pulsar de desejo enquanto Bella esfregava suas pernas uma na outra tentando de algum modo se aliviar.

— Não — ele falou — vocês estavam se divertindo sem mim — acusou ele movimentando sua mão no seu membro — então vou me divertir sem vocês— Ele movimentava sua mão rápido em seu membro se masturbando olhando pra elas ali na cama algemadas e nuas, totalmente expostas para ele.

Percebeu o quanto estava sendo idiota. Tinha duas mulheres nuas ali na sua frente enquanto ele se tocava.

— A minha mão não me satisfaz como vocês — ele falou se rendendo as mulheres de sua vida — Mas eu não vou soltar vocês — dizendo isso investiu dois dedos nos sexo delas suas mãos trabalhando dentro delas, indo mais fundo que conseguia e acariciando o clitóris, elas gemiam e rebolavam em sua mão. Ele abaixou sua boca beijando, ora chupando os seios, as bocas, pescoços delas que depois de um movimento certeiro dos dedos dele elas quase que gozaram, mas ele parou imediatamente.

— Deliciosas — ele falou levando suas mãos a boca e as chupando — Agora eu vou foder vocês — Ele penetrou seu membro na Alice investindo rápido e forte voltando a mover seu dedo em Bella. Alternou seu membro e dedo ora em uma ora em outra, que chegaram ao ápice gemendo e rebolando sem parar. Ele tirou seu membro de Bella gozando nas pernas dela e nas de Alice.

Antes dele desabar na cama, soltou os braços delas sendo imediatamente abraçado por elas.

— Desculpe a gente, não queríamos brincar sem você — Alice falou, ainda ofegante, beijando o rosto dele.

— Pensamos que fosse gostar e nos pegar de jeito quando você nos visse brincando sozinhas — Bella disse com um biquinho, beijando o outro lado do rosto dele.

— Acreditem, eu gostei para caramba, só que fiquei com a inveja danada desse consolo de merda — ele disse olhando o consolo que estava na ponta da enorme cama deles.

— Hey, não fale assim do Braddy — Alice disse brincando.

— Braddy?

— Sim, é o nome que demos para ele — Bella explicou.

Ele acariciou os cabelos de cada uma com suas mãos carinhosamente, pensando o quanto amava aquelas mulheres e em como menos de um ano de namoro já dependia tanto da felicidade delas. Se elas estivessem felizes, ele também estaria, mesmo que ela escolhesse o Braddy a ele, lembrou-se da cena quando chegou ao quarto.

— Vocês já fizeram anal? — ele perguntou curioso.

— A Bella que tirou minha virgindade por trás — Alice admitiu.

— Como? — Edward quis saber.

— Com o Braddy, é claro.

— Porra, esse pênis de borracha tem mais sorte que eu — ele resmungou baixinho, elas quase não entenderam.

— Eu nunca fiz. Você e Alice são os únicos que eu vão fazer agora, você e Braddy, melhor — Bella falou sorrindo.

— Você me deixa ter você aí?

— E quem mais eu deixaria a não ser um de vocês.

— Agora?

— Se você quiser — ela piscou sugestivamente seus olhos — Se você prometer fazer bem devagarzinho, para não doer muito.

— Porra, eu não quero te machucar.

— Você não vai — Alice disse — Come ela por trás enquanto eu invisto o Braddy nela, vai ser como transar com dois homens a não ser que um deles vai ter seios e pênis de borracha — Alice brincou.

— Eu vou pegar aquele gelzinho, enquanto isso Alie, chupa ela e a deixe bem molhadinha para a gente — Edward disse puxando as duas para um beijo triplo, brincando com as línguas delas sensualmente. Separou-se deixando as duas se beijando e foi para o closet rapidamente, procurou pelo gelzinho e voltou para o quarto.

Sentiu seu membro latejar quando ele viu Alice de quatro no colchão com a bunda tão empinada que ele podia ver seu sexo, Bella estava com as pernas aberta, sua cabeça jogada para trás mordendo seus lábios e acariciando seu mamilo enquanto Alice trabalhava com sua língua dentro dela.

— Um dia vocês vão me matar — Edward disse acariciando a bunda de Alice.

— Só se for de prazer, querido — Bella disse puxando seu mamilo olhando para ele.

— Tá bem molhadinha ela, meu amor — Alice disse investindo dois dedos dentro dela.

— Outro dia eu vou comer você aqui, viu? — ele falou passando um dedo no buraquinho na bunda de Alice.

Ela assentiu beijando seus lábios, separou-se dele e beijou os lábios de Bella também, sentindo Edward acariciar seu sexo.

Ela suspirou de prazer e colocou o consolo em seu quadril, Bella montou em cima dela, enfiando o consolo em seu interior, Alice ligou o vibrar.

— Cavalga em mim, princesa — Alice disse investindo o consolo para dentro do sexo de Bella.

Edward gemeu de prazer ficando atrás de Bella, segurou no quadril dela ajudando nos movimentos enquanto esfregava seu membro duro na bunda de Bella, ele a fez levantar o máximo o consolo saindo e com seus dedos tentou levar o liquido molhado dela para seu buraquinho a fez sentar de novo no membro de borracha.

Alice puxou Bella para um beijo a fazendo empinar sua bunda para Edward, ele espalhou o gel no buraquinho dela enfiando um dedo depois outro fazendo ele se esticar, passou o gel em seu membro também. Percebeu que Bella estava concentrada cavalgando no Braddy e chupando os seios de Alice que tinha as mãos na bunda de Bella deixando-a bem aberta para ele que segurou seu membro forçando a entrada dele para dentro de Bella bem devagarzinho.

— Aii — Bella gemeu de dor.

— Calma, meu amor, relaxe — ele falou — Não quero te machucar.

Alice levou uma mão para o sexo de Bella procurando seu clitóris, sentindo o vibrar do Braddy.

— Ahh, Bella, você é tão gostosa — Alice gemeu no ouvido dela beijando seu pescoço querendo distraí-la da invasão em sua bunda.

Pegou os mamilos dela em seus dedos e rodou-os eles, Bella gemeu de dor e prazer.

— Porra, você é tão apertada — ouviu Edward gemer e percebeu que ele já estava quase todo dentro dela, apesar de doer as palavras maliciosas que Alice sussurrava em seu ouvido, o Braddy vibrando em seu sexo e seus mamilos sendo apertados a distrai de qualquer dor que ela estava sentindo.

— Está doendo? — ele perguntou preocupado para ela, quando conseguiu que seu membro entrasse todo dentro dela.

— Está — ela falou sinceramente — Mas o prazer é maior — disse — Se mexe, por favor — lamuriou rebolando sua bunda para ele.

Edward se mexeu, indo e voltando dentro dela, tirando quase todo seu membro.

A dor foi sumindo e Bella rebolava sua bunda e seu sexo, sincronizando seus movimentos com as investida que Alice fazia com o Braddy e de Edward.

Ela gemia, ora beijando, Edward, ora beijando Alice ou brincando com os seios dela, às vezes Edward se abaixava e beijava Alice enquanto Bella chupava seus seios, ou eles trocavam um beijo triplo.

— Mais rápido — Bella pediu gemendo.

Edward a puxou para trás, segurando seus seios com força sentindo a mão de Alice acariciar suas bolas que antes batiam no consolo por causa dos seus movimentos.

Eles gemiam alto, Edward estocava fundo dentro dela que estava sentindo cada vez seu orgasmo se aproximar.

— Eu vou gozar — ela falou.

— Goza, baby, goza para agente — Alice disse apertando o clitóris dela suavemente.

Bella gritou largamente enquanto gozava. Edward deu mais umas três investidas nela e gozou em sua bunda gemendo roucamente.

Os dois desabaram em cima de Alice, respirando com dificuldade.

— Vocês vão me esmagar — a baixinha conseguiu dizer sem folego.

— Ai, meus amores, desculpa — Edward disse saindo de cima delas, rolando pela cama.

— Você não gozou, não é? — Bella perguntou a ela, beijando seus lábios suavemente.

— Não, mas eu não me importo.

— Claro que sim, linda — Edward falou — Vamos fazer nossa fadinha gozar na nossa boca, princesa — ele falou para Bella.

Moveram-se na cama. Alice tirou Braddy ficando entre Edward e Bella, os dois primeiro se beijaram e depois cada um beijou Alice, desceram os lábios pelo pescoço dela lambendo e chupando até chegar aos seus seios, cada um brincou com um seio dela. Edward pegou a mão de Bella e levou junto com a dele para o sexo de Alice os dedos dos dois invadiram a entrada molhada dela a acariciando suavemente, desceram seus lábios pela barriga dela brincando rapidamente com seu umbigo. Eles pularam a parte que mais pedia por atenção e lamberam e chuparam com força a parte interna de suas coxas antes de arranharem seus dentes pela virilha dela.

Alice gemia de prazer e gritou quando as duas línguas encontraram, finalmente seu sexo. Lambendo toda sua fenda e brincando com os grandes lábios. Edward segurou com sua mão o sexo dela, abrindo ainda mais ele para que pudessem ter um melhor acesso ao clitóris dela, Bella enfiou um dedo e o levou para a boca de Edward que o lambeu, eles se beijaram rapidamente antes de Edward penetrar sua língua dentro de Alice e Bella dar atenção seu clitóris. Eles se revezavam fazendo isso. Lambiam, chupavam, beijavam o sexo de Alice, com carinho, desejo e vontade, a baixinha rebolava na boca deles gemendo e não demorou muito a ela explodir seu ápice do prazer na boca deles que a limparam todinha trocando um beijo longo depois.

— Tão gostosa, Alie — Bella disse lambendo seus lábios.

— Deixa eu ver se sinto o meu gosto — Alice falou puxando Bella para um beijo profundo, a língua das duas batalhando entre elas, se acariciando mutuamente — Prefiro o gosto de vocês — ela falou puxando Edward para outro beijo.

— Eu amo tanto vocês — Edward disse lambendo a boca das duas que riram fingindo cara de nojo, eles brincaram continuando ali, envoltos da bolha de amor deles.

_Quase seis anos de namoro..._

O pé de Edward batia impacientemente no chão, ele estava nervoso, tinha que sair tudo perfeito. Afinal, aquela seria a primeira e ultima vez que ele faria algo assim, então tinha que sair tudo perfeito. E as suas namoradas pareciam que queriam tortura-lo, o fazendo ficar esperando elas se arrumarem. Se uma mulher já demorava a se arrumar, imagine duas.

Mais a espera, sempre valia a pena.

— Oh, vocês estão maravilhosas — Edward disse levantando do sofá quando sentiu que elas chegavam a sala. Sentiu um calor gostoso percorrer seu corpo ao olhar as mulheres de sua vida.

Elas estavam de mãos dadas e sorrindo, Alice vestia uma saia brilhosa dourada com uma blusinha preta, Bella estava com um vestido preto de renda curto, seus cabelos presos em um coque frouxe. Os sapatos confortáveis delas eram de salto finos e altos realçando suas pernas torneadas.

— Você também não está nada mal — Alice disse acariciando a gola da blusa azul que ele usava por baixo de um blazer preto junto com uma calça social preta que marcava suas coxas torneadas.

— Gostoso — Bella falou movendo seus lábios sugestivamente — Você vai finalmente nos dizer onde passou a tarde toda, logo no dia dos namorados? — ela quis saber curiosa.

— Mais tarde — ele prometeu olhando para seu antebraço coberto pelas blusas lembrando-se do que havia feito — Agora vamos se não vamos perder a reserva do restaurante.

Edward abriu a porta do carro, ajudou Bella a sair depois Alice, colocou seu braço na cintura de cada uma, andando com elas para dentro do restaurante.

— Reserva do Sr. Masen — ele disse a maitre que os recepcionou.

— Mesa para três? — ela perguntou verificando no computador, depois seu olhar caiu em cima deles, demorando um pouquinho de mais em Edward.

— Sim — ele falou apertando suavemente a cintura de suas garotas.

— Por aqui Sr. Masen e... senhoritas.

Eles andaram atrás dela a seguindo, o restaurante estava cheio e a maior parte das pessoas se viraram encarando os cliente recém-chegados.

Edward puxou a cadeira para Alice sentar, depois fez o mesmo com Bella. Ele se sentou na cadeira da ponta.

— O garçom já vai vim atende-los — ela falou.

— Boa noite, eu sou Mike, o seu garçom essa noite — um menino baixo, magrela, loiro do olhos azuis falou. Os olhos dele passaram rapidamente por Edward nem dando importância, mas demoraram olhando de Bella para Alice principalmente para os colos delas.

Edward limpou sua garganta.

— Traga uma garrafa de Argento, quando estivermos prontos para pedir chamaremos — ele falou bruscamente pedindo um vinho.

— É claro, com licença.

— Odeio esses merdinhas que ficam olhando para vocês — ele resmungou.

— Não seja um ciumento possessivo hoje, Edward — Alice falou.

— Nós somos só sua — Bella completou — Só tenho olhos para você e Alice.

— Ainda bem, Deus que nos livre de eu e Alice brigar por você com uma vadia qualquer— ele falou e entrelaçou sua mão na dela a beijando a costa da mesma, fez o mesmo na de Alice.

O garçom voltou com o vinho e eles fizeram seu pedido.

— Um brinde a nós — Edward disse erguendo sua taça.

— Você está dirigindo baby, não pode beber — Bella o lembrou.

— Eu sei, vou tomar só esse gole depois peço uma coca — ele prometeu — nunca que eu botaria a vida de vocês em risco.

Enquanto esperavam o jantar eles conversavam alegres, Edward sem se conter as vezes beijava Alice outras vezes Bella alheios aos olhares dos outros clientes.

A comida chegou e eles comeram com poucas palavras trocadas, Edward bebia sua coca e as meninas os vinhos, elas já estavam ficando mais soltas, tanto que chegaram a trocar alguns beijinhos.

— Hoje é um dia especial — Edward disse tomando coragem para colocar seu plano em ação segurando em seu bolso a caixa que continha as três alianças — Eu te amo Isabella Swan, mas que tudo nesse mundo — ele disse se inclinando e beijando Bella na boca intensamente — e eu também te amo Alice Cullen mais que tudo nessa vida — falou também a puxando para um beijo — e eu quero c...

Ouviu uma garganta limpar em sua frente.

— Desculpe interromper sr. Masen — disse um homem baixinho e gordinho de cabelos encaracolados pretos que usava um terno — mas é que alguns clientes estão reclamando da suas demonstrações publicas de afeto com as suas meninas e eles são sócios do restaurante. Então se você puder sair do restaurante sem nenhum transtorno e procurar outro lugar mais adequado para aproveitar dessas suas deliciosas acompanhantes, eu agradeceria — o homem disse olhando malicioso para as meninas e piscando para elas.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Edward disse pulando de sua cadeira — Você está chamando minhas namoradas de prostitutas? — Ele gritou atordoado.

— Edward... — Bella disse tentando acalma-lo vendo que todos os olhares se voltaram para eles.

— Vocês são uns porcos idiotas, preconceituosos. Nunca mais volto a por o pé nesse restaurante de merda — Dizendo isso ele tirou notas de seu bolso jogou em cima da mesa e saiu puxando cada namorada por uma mão.

Mais antes de sair ele parou olhando para todos e puxou as duas para si dando um beijo triplo nelas.

— Entrem — ele disse abrindo a porta do carro e a fechando brutamente.

Ele ligou o carro e saiu de frente do restaurante cantando pneu — Alice e Bella se entreolharam, Alice deu de ombros e Bella rolou seus olhos, conversando mudamente.

Edward dirigia rápido pelas ruas da cidade, resmungado xingamentos e frases que nenhum das duas conseguiu compreender. Ele estacionou o carro em sua vaga habitual na garagem do apartamento.

No elevador ele continuou sem dizer nada puxava seus cabelos frustrados.

— Tá bom, agora chega Edward — Bella falou fechando a porta do apartamento.

— Porque você está tão frustrado assim? Você foi muito bruto quando respondeu ele no restaurante, não precisava disso. Tem algo mais do que aconteceu no restaurante você nunca deixou algo tirar do sério assim.

— Porque eu estou tão puto assim? Porque eu planejo essa noite faz meses, esperei uma data especial por semanas, fiz o plano perfeito e agora tudo está arruinado, porque eu estou nervoso e não sei ser educado quando alguém quer se intrometer em nossas vidas e muito menos quando as ofende ou pensem que vocês são algum tipo de putas baratas.

— Não fala assim, Ed — Bella disse sentando ao lado dele no sofá acariciando seus cabelos com suavidade.

— Nada está arruinado — Alice disse também sentando ao lado dele — Não vamos deixar isso estragar nossa noite.

— Vocês não entendem. Eu... Ele me interrompeu no momento que eu esperei por meses — disse levantando do sofá — Eu ia levar vocês depois lá no alto da Space Needle, vocês iam ficar maravilhadas como sempre com a paisagem. Eu ficaria atrás de vocês e quando vocês olhassem para mim eu teria tirado essa caixinha — Edward pegou uma caixinha preta de camurça do bolso da sua calça — do meu bolso e teria ficado de joelhos no chão e diria que eu não sei mais viver sem vocês, preciso de vocês sempre ao meu lado. Pela lei e nem pela Igreja, nós nunca vamos ser casados, mas o que importa é como nos sentimos. Oficialmente eu não vou poder dar meu nome a vocês, mas meu coração já é todo de vocês. E o que eu sinto por vocês é mais importante que um sobrenome. O meu amor por vocês é puro, sincero e verdadeiro por mais estranho e incomum que isso possa ser. Eu quero agora tornar oficial nossa relação entre agente. Então vocês aceitam se casar comigo do meu jeito? — Ele perguntou abrindo a caixinha e mostrando as alianças, com um joelho apoiado no chão. Elas limparam suas lagrimas emocionadas.

— Eu aceito — Bella falou

— Eu aceito — Alice respondeu emocionada.

— Vocês aceitam casar uma com a outra também?

Bella sorriu para Alice.

— Sim — disseram.

— Então eu Edward Masen prometo honrar, amar e respeitar Bella Swan e Alice Cullen, ser fiel, está com vocês na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte nos separe — prometeu ele emocionado deixando algumas lágrimas correrem livremente pelo seu rosto.

— Eu Alice Cullen prometo honrar, amar e respeitar Bella Swan e Edward Masen, ser fiel, está com vocês na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte nos separe.

— E eu Bella Swan, prometo honrar, amar e respeitar Alice Cullen e Edward Masen, ser fiel, está com vocês na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte nos separe.

— Espero que vocês gostem das alianças — Edward e Alice pegaram uma aliança de ouro com pedrinhas de brilhantes azuis e verdes, significando a cor dos olhos de Alice e de Edward. Dentro estava escrito Alice e Edward para sempre, colocaram no dedo de Bella beijando a aliança. Depois Edward e Bella pegaram a aliança com duas pedrinhas lado a lado um cor de chocolate a outra verde estava escrito dentro Bella e Edward, para sempre colocando no dedo de Alice e beijando a aliança. Depois eles pegaram o aro liso de ouro com a inscrição Bella e Alice para sempre e colocaram no dedo dele também beijando a aliança.

— Eu nos declaro marido, mulher e mulher — Edward falou sorrindo emocionado acariciando o rosto de cada — Podemos nos beijar.

Os três sorriram apaixonados e se aproximaram para se beijarem. Foi um beijo triplo delicado suave, cheio de amor e cumplicidade. Eles sorriram um para o outro, felizes se separando.

— Eu amo vocês, Senhoras Masen — Edward proclamou. As mãos dos três todas juntas.

— Eu também te amo Sr. Masen, e também amo você Sra. Masen Swan — Bella disse amavelmente olhando para ele e Alice.

— Eu amo vocês também. Sr. Masen e Sra. Masen Cullen — Alice disse e eles se beijaram novamente.

— Vamos para o quarto, começar nossa noite de núpcias? — Edward disse se levantando.

Bella e Alice se entreolharem.

— Acho que não podíamos ter feito uma surpresa melhor — Alice falou rindo e Bella concordou.

— Por quê? — ele quis saber.

Elas sorriram andando até o quarto.

— Espere eu tenho que levar vocês no colo — ele falou antes que elas abrissem a porta — Vou levar as duas juntas — dizendo isso segurou firmemente nas cinturas delas e as puxou para cima as elevando do chão.

Ele entrou no quarto e ficou surpreso observando o quarto que estava com o chão todo coberto de pétalas de rosas e iluminado por iluminarias, dando um clima bem romântico.

— Nós queríamos uma noite especial hoje — Alice falou sorrindo para Bella.

— Vocês acertaram em cheio, não tem como ser mais perfeito — Edward disse.

— Tem mais uma surpresinha — Bella disse.

— Qual?

— Sente na cama — Alice pediu, Edward tirou seu sapato e meia se sentando confortavelmente na cama.

Bella foi até um aparelho de som e uma batida elétrica e envolvente começou a soar pelo quarto. Edward engoliu em seco quando viu que as duas começaram a dançar para ele sensualmente, ele prevendo o que aconteceria.

— Vocês não vão fazer o que eu estou pensando vão? — ele perguntou.

— Fique quietinho e aprecie o show — Bella disse piscando para ele.

Elas viram de frente uma para outra e se beijaram levemente ainda dançando.

Alice ficou de costas e Bella puxou zíper de sua saia e a puxou pela suas pernas, depois tirou sua blusa. Alice ajudou Bella a sair do seu vestido.

Edward sentiu seu corpo ficar quente e sua boca se abrir observando cada detalhe do corpo e das roupas das duas.

Elas usavam um conjunto de lingerie Alice usava uma vermelha e Bella uma branca azul.

Elas começaram a dançar sensualmente, juntas rebolando, passando a mão uma no corpo da outra se beijando.

Alice ficou nas costas de Bella e a segurou pelos seios apertando eles beijando sua nuca, fazendo Bella gemer e esfregar sua bunda em sua coxa.

— Porra — Edward gemeu tirando seu balzer— Venham logo para cá.

— Não — Alice falou.

— E se você se mexer vamos parar — Bella completou vendo que ele abria sua calça procurando algum alivio — Nada de brincar com ele agora.

Alice desabotoou o sutiã de Bella e ele caiu no chão, os seios dela saltaram para fora.

— Ah, Bella, já estão tão durinhos — Alice falou esfregando seus dedos nos mamilos eriçados dela.

— Ahh, Alice — Bella gemeu mordendo seu lábio, mas olhando para Edward vendo que ele continuava quieto como elas haviam mandado.

Bella ficou de costas para Alice e também tirou seu sutiã jogando para Edward.

— Os seus não estão diferentes — ela falou imitando o que Alice fez nos seus seios.

Elas sorriram e se beijaram deixando a língua de fora para que Edward pudesse ver seus movimentos orais. Elas ficaram de frente roçando seus mamilos um no outro, uma apertando e segurando com força a bunda da outra, seus sexos sendo esfregado em cada coxa.

— Porra, por favor — Edward suplicou.

Elas se entreolharam. Bella deu mais um beijo em Alice que foi para o colo do Edward rebolando em cima de seu membro, ele imediatamente agarrou com força na cintura dela apertando seu pequeno corpo contra o dele que sentiu os lábios de Bella em sua nuca ela por atrás, se inclinou e também beijou os lábios dela.

Depois, Bella saiu atrás dele e Alice o empurrou deitando-o no colchão. Cada uma se sentou em uma coxa dele e se abaixaram atacando o pescoço dele com suas bocas, Edward gemia e apalpava o corpo delas, provocando ainda mais os mamilos delas que se esfregavam sua coxa ainda coberta pela calça.

As duas se olharam e cada uma segurou em uma parte da blusa dele, puxaram com força arrancando alguns botões e voltaram a beijar o pescoço dele.

Alice foi a primeira a notar as duas diferenças em seus antebraços que estavam cobertos por uma película aderente.

— O QUE É ISSO? — ela perguntou vendo que o antebraço esquerdo dele o nome Bella, escrito em uma letra elegante, com uma pequena flor ao redor e uma pequena coroa.

— Porra — Bella disse olhando seu nome tatuado no braço dele e depois notou que no outro braço também tinha o nome da Alice decorado com asas de fada. As tatuagens estavam cobertas por papel filme, mas eram bem nítidas.

— Isso fazia parte do plano, me esqueci delas — Edward disse com um sorriso.

— Isso é de verdade?

— Claro que é.

— Você passou a tarde fazendo isso — Bella chegou à conclusão.

— Aham, queria mostrar para vocês que nunca vocês vão sair de mim, estão literalmente tatuadas na minha mente, corpo e coração. Mesmo se vocês dissessem não ao meu pedido.

— Oh, meu Deus, nós nunca diríamos não — foi tudo que disseram antes das duas atacaram a boca dele em um beijo o mais profundo que conseguiam com três bocas.

— Mais meu Deus. Você é doido maluco — Bella disse ainda atordoada e ofegante por conta do beijo.

— Sou, doido e maluco por vocês — ele respondeu e se beijaram novamente.

Edward gemeu sentindo uma mão em seu peito e outra descer acariciando seu membro que estava a ponto de explodir dentro da calça apertada.

Finalmente sentiu a mão abrir sua calça e puxar para baixo ele ergueu seu quadril empurrando a calça com suas mãos e a jogando no chão com os pés, a cueca indo junto, seu membro saltando para fora, sentiu a língua de Alice aprofundar em sua boca e a boca de Bella descer pelo seu corpo, brincando com a região abaixo do seu umbigo enquanto acariciava seu membro com suas mãos.

Ele mordeu os lábios de Alice com força acariciando os seios dela quando sentiu a boca de Bella chupar seu membro com vontade.

— Vou chupar a boceta dela — Alice falou.

— Faça isso bem gostoso, fadinha — ele falou beliscando os mamilos dela — depois vai ser sua vez — disse.

— Deita Bella, vou te chupar — Alice falou. Bella deitou de pernas abertas de um modo que pudesse chupar o membro de Edward, gemeu sentindo Alice abocanhar com desejo sua entrada penetrando sua língua rapidamente e a movimentando dentro dela.

Chupou Edward com força acariciando as bolas dele, que gemeu, ele se inclinou de modo que pelo menos seus dedos conseguissem penetrar o sexo de Alice.

Alice brincou com o clitóris de Bella, gemendo e investindo dois dedos para dentro dela como sentia Edward fazer no sexo dela. Edward beliscou seu clitóris e aumentou mais um dedo estocando eles dentro do sexo de Alice.

Sentiu Bella brincar com sua glande, chupando só ela, rodando sua língua bem em seu meiozinho enquanto acariciava suas bolas com maestria.

Alice lambia Bella com desejo e forte, brincando com seus grandes lábios e clitóris.

Não demorou muito e Bella parou seus movimentos em Edward gemendo alto sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar, viu Alice também gemer apertando os dedos de Edward em seu interior, enquanto gozavam.

— Quem vai primeiro? — Edward perguntou acariciando seu membro, sem dar descanso para as duas.

— Porra, Edward — Bella gemeu sentindo o membro dele a invadir com força.

— Ninguém respondeu — ele disse investindo para dentro dela com força. Viu Alice enfiar dois dedos em seu sexo se acariciando. — Nada disso, Alie— ele falou. Ela tirou seus dedos e levou para ele lamber. Ela beijou-o longamente depois se abaixou beijando Bella ,desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela chupando um seio com força.

Edward entrava e saia de Bella ritmicamente, estocando com força e o mais fundo que conseguia em seu interior, bombeava sem membro para dentro dela que começou a pompear ele.

— Senta aqui, fadinha, vou te chupar — Bella pediu. Alice imediatamente agachou seu sexo na cara dela sentindo a língua a penetrar, a língua de Bella podia ser bem menor que a de Edward mais ela era a que melhor fazia oral, até melhor que Edward, ele também concordava com Alice.

— Ahh, Bella, que boquinha... isso, me chupa gostoso — Alice gemia sem pudor rebolando na boca de Bella que elevava seu quadril com o membro de Edward bombeando para dentro dela cada vez com mais força. Ele apertava um seio de cada uma delas, investindo seu quadril sem parar.

— Isso, Bella, chupa nossa mulher todinha — Edward falou beliscando os mamilos dela — Quero ver sua cara suja com o liquido dela — ele falou.

— E você mete esse membro gostoso nela — Alice gritou quando ela mordeu bem devagarzinho como só ela sabia fazer seu botão do prazer.

Ele resmungou gemendo alguma coisa inatendível, sentindo o sexo dela se apertar seu membro que ficava cada vez mais duro.

E não deu em outra Alice gritou alto sentindo outro orgasmo se aproximar, Bella só não gritou porque estava bem concentrada chupando ela, sentiu Edward derramar seu liquido dentro dela e ela também gozou sentindo Alice gozar em sua boca. Alice desabou na cama e Edward parou seus movimentos, olhou para os lábios inchados de Bella e percebeu que ela realmente estava sujo com o liquido de Alice, se abaixou e lambeu o queixo lábios e o nariz dela, vendo Alice também fazer o mesmo, caíram cada um ao lado de Bella na cama, beijando-a com amor.

Os três suados e ofegantes na cama.

— Vamos banhar? — Alice perguntou.

— Para quê? Eu ainda não acabei com vocês — Edward disse se levantando e acariciando seu membro que já estava ficando duro de novo.

Alice sorriu e chupou o membro dele, fazendo ficar mais duro mais rápido, Bella também se abaixou e chupou suas bolas beijando Alice.

— Chega! — ele falou mandão — Senta sua bundinha aqui, meu amor — Edward disse para Alice que ficou mais molhada ainda só de ouvir suas palavras.

Bella colocou a mão no sexo de Alice e começou a lubrifica-la ainda mais colocando dois dedos no buraco de trás de Alice a preparando para Edward. Edward deitou na cama e Bella segurou seu membro e guiou ele para o buraco já alargando de Alice.

— Eu amo ver vocês foderem assim — Bella disse se acariciando. Alice estava de costas para Edward que podia ver seu membro dentro da bundinha dela.

Mas ele pegou e a colocou de quatro sem sair de cima dela, ficando de joelho no colchão.

Edward investia seu membro forte na bunda de Alice fazendo suas bolas baterem no sexo dela que estava sendo acariciado pelos dedos de Edward e a língua de Bella que estava deitada em baixo de Alice com seu sexo virado para a cara dela recebendo um 69 enquanto Edward não parava de entrar e sair de Alice, bombeando seu membro para dentro dela.

Apesar de ser meio selvagem aquela noite entre os três era feita com amor muito amor, não era só o tesão que os unia, era esse sentimento que havia no peito deles, mas real que nunca.

As meninas gemeram e Edward urrou dando um tapa de leve na bunda de Alice e apertando seu mamilo. Os três incrivelmente gozaram juntos, gritando no êxtase do prazer.

Caíram lado a lado exaustos na cama. As meninas não conseguiam mexer um músculo suas pernas estavam moles e bambas. Edward puxou cada uma deixando elas em cada lado do seu peito.

— Eu amo tanto vocês. Às vezes eu sou meio bruto quando estou com vocês, mas eu não consigo me controlar.

— Não gostamos quando você é bruto — Alie garantiu beijando a bochecha dele carinhosamente.

— Que bom! Por que estamos apenas começando. É melhor tomarmos um banho nós vamos viajar amanhã — Informou com um sorriso.

— O que? Como assim? — Bella perguntou.

— Isso só foi nossa primeira noite de casados, meus amores. Nossa lua de mel mal começou e podem colocar um tubo extra daquela pomada de assadura, vocês vão precisar — piscou.

— Edward, você não pode fazer isso? Como vou arrumar minhas coisas em tão pouco tempo assim? —Alice reclamou.

— Não levem roupas e facilita tudo para mim — ele disse acariciando a bunda das duas — E vou deixar até levarem o Braddy também, mas nem pense em me trocarem por ele.

— Nunca — Bella disse beijando sua boca depois a de Alice.

— Você é quem manda.

— Ótimo acho que vamos precisar das algemas também.

— Porra, Edward — Alice gemeu já ficando excitada de novo.

— Vamos para o banheiro, vou fazer amor com vocês lá.

Edward puxou as duas e trocaram um longo e carinhoso beijo triplo.

Aquele era apenas o começo e essa lua de mel ainda guarda muitas surpresas.

Edward, Bella e Alice ainda enfrentariam muitas coisas pela frente criticas, xingamentos e preconceitos. Mas o amor e a cumplicidade deles eram mais forte que tudo. Nada é capaz de derrotar o amor quando há fé, confiança e sinceridade em um relacionamento, não importa de qual tipo seja.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **

Esse é op bônus gente, por favor comentem e me digam o que acharam.

Tem a One Estranho Amor 2, só que no lugar da Alice seria o Emmett e eles e Edward estariam se relacionando também, assim como a Bella, vocês querem ler também? Se alguém quiser eu posto, mas já vou avisando que tem que ter a mente aberta para ler Edward e Emmett se beijando e outras coisitas mais... Bom se alguém quiser é só falar...

comentem o que acharam desse bônus...

beijos,

lalac


End file.
